Beyond the Door
by Feta Tsukino
Summary: ChiChi is home alone and has time to reflect on Goku being gone.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or _Take a Bow_ by Madonna which was the inspiration for this story.

* * *

ChiChi sighed to herself. It was supposed to be another mundane day. She'd wake up alone in her bed. Gohan was off with Piccolo or Krillen or maybe one of the others. She couldn't keep up with his activities outside of studying. Goku was away once again, and ChiChi had no clue as to where in the universe he was. It was tiring wondering where he was this time. This was the same as usual. Her husband gone far from home for one reason or another. Nothing new there.

Unfortunately for her, the day had other plans. The task of taking care of her home didn't occupy her like normal. Gohan had told her he was staying at Master Roshi's for the week. That meant she didn't have to cook a meal big enough for a small village. If no huge dinner had to be prepared, ChiChi had no need for any pots or pans. Nothing like a cutting board was necessary either. Knives, forks, and other such cutlery was useless. She could just have leftovers. No cooking required since she had food to microwave. With nothing to distract her, she sat at the kitchen table and let her mind wander.

 _How did I get here? I am a princess! I had a whole life before I met Goku. I was a warrior in my own right. Fighting was so natural to me. I used to be the strongest woman on this planet. I was not to be messed with then. I can't believe how things have turned out._

 _I fell in love with Goku when we first met. I knew he was the one for me. I never imagined finding someone like him. He was so strong and handsome. My husband. He was all mine. I belong to no one else but him. Too bad he doesn't understand that. My existence is his wife and Gohan's mother. ChiChi Son. That's who I am._

 _I'm married to the strongest warrior. He's the person all his friends rely on. The legendary Super Saiyan they all been waiting for. Goku doesn't ever let them down. When Earth is in danger, he's always there to defend. Whenever he's needed, he's ready to help in an instant. His goal is to fight. Always training to be stronger, so he can remain the hero. My husband is the dependable protector of us all._

 _Only he forgot about one thing. Me. He has a home that he should be caring for. He is the man of the house. That should mean something, right? Why can he always run off to some battle but not stay home with his family? I fell into my role of loving wife. I do truly love him. He knows that fact. What's wrong with him? Why can he be there for everyone else but me?_

She shot up from her chair so quickly that it fell backwards. She didn't even notice her actions. ChiChi was beyond angry now. She just didn't get how Goku completely understood using his fists, but how he was oblivious to family life. He showed his friends a different side of himself. If he ever gave up fighting, a career in acting would suit him just fine. ChiChi saw through his act. How he is breaking her heart so easily is amazing. That realization had her seeing red.

The kitchen table went flying into the wall. If she couldn't take her frustrations out on the one person who deserves it, she would find another way. Every object she got her hands on felt Chichi's wrath. Vases were smashed into pieces. All the pictures on the wall were thrown in random directions. Small feet kicked bookcases down that got in her path. Books were scattered all over the floor. Paper ripped from them flew through the air like confetti. Movies, lamps, clothes, whatever else was in her path got the same treatment. All of it was destroyed. The house looked like a tornado went by. Furniture was turned over, and fragments of wood and glass lay all around.

That wasn't enough for the woman of the house. No, she was seething. By this time she made it to her bedroom. The reflection in the mirror on the vanity did nothing to calm her nerves. ChiChi was breathing faster at this point. She could now see she'd been crying. _Look at me shedding tears for him. He doesn't even know how he makes me feel._ Through tear filled eyes she saw her wedding picture on the nightstand. In a fresh wave of hurt and anger, ChiChi put her fist right through the glass of the mirror. Now she had blood flowing from her hands to go along with the tears rolling down her cheeks. _All this because the love of my life just doesn't see what he does to me._


End file.
